Jitters
by cinematic daydreams
Summary: Asking Jack and Kim to plan their wedding was just asking for pure chaos, since the two had been enemies since day one. On purpose, Jerry and Grace put them in charge of the biggest day of their lives, in the hopes of them bonding and resolving their differences. They discover that maybe they'd been wrong about each other all these years. But they blame it on the wedding jitters.


**A/N:**

Hello everyone, it's really been a while. I don't know what else to say, because it's not really an excuse but life got in the way and I've been really sad because things haven't been going well at home and I literally haven't had any energy to write because I used all that energy on thinking about things and ugh. But I'm done now, and I'm back, and hopefully, for good and I'm excited I'm _finally _getting this through to you guys!

If you've been looking for some romantic comedy with twists and turns of hurt and comfort as well it not just being about Kick only (it is a Kick story but it gets boring after a while when it's just fluff), you have found your stop.

I know that some of you are angry that I haven't updated any other stories and what not but I really have to publish this. This has been on my mind since forever and now it's going to be my number one priority to complete it because lately, I haven't really been committed to my stories, lol. But I'm going to change that.

Well guys, this is it. I hope you really enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kickin' It, what you say?

* * *

**a few years earlier ...**

Kim Crawford had been waiting by her front door for what seems like years. She checked her watch, and saw that it had only just been fifty minutes. She let out a little groan, looking down at the dress she'd laboured hours in finding.

It was a beautiful red, coated in black lace. It hugged her in all the right places and it went perfectly with her red bottom black stilettos. Her hair was done up into a neat but messy bun, her make up naturally flattering her features. She looked in the mirror again and frowned. She looked good for nothing.

The blonde beauty cursed underneath her breath. Her best friend, Grace Wexler, had paired her up with her boyfriend's best friend for the night because Kim's boyfriend Ricky was out of town tonight, so she had nobody to accompany her to Grace's father's gala – or function – or whatever-it-was-called. It was a really fancy and posh event though, and she was nervous. Nervous because she didn't know if she was under or overdressed. Nervous because she didn't know if she would fit into the whole charade. Nervous because she didn't know Jerry's best friend and didn't think she'd like him one bit.

Looking down at her many bracelets, Kim shook her head. She'd had enough. Just as she was about to turn around and get the keys to her car, she'd heard the doorbell ring. She nearly jumped out of her skin. She took a double take in the mirror and checked her breath. Finally, she wobbled in her heels to the door and opened it.

Jerry's friend was attractive and had an exquisite taste in clothing. He was dressed a casual formal, a collar shirt, a red tie and black jeans and converse, his blazer in his hand. It was quite the coincidence that he had a red tie on. It was traditional, though, so there it was. At the moment, however, Kim didn't care about how good his hair looked or how beautiful his eyes were or how soft his lips looked or how the two moles on each cheek made her heart beat fast.

They were late. Kim didn't like being late.

"Hey," he said politely, offering his hand out and smiling. "I'm Jack Brewer, Jerry's friend. Grace told me you needed a date tonight." Kim saw him looking her up and down and she was blushing.

Or maybe her face was red in anger. "No apology then?" Kim saw flatly, and Jack's expression shifted. Now he looked just a little annoyed already. The blonde could tell already that he had a short temper. She hated short tempered people.

"Apology for what?"

"For picking me up so late," Kim said, looking at her watch. "The gala starts at seven."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "It's half past six." Oh great. Here we go.

"Yeah, but the vineyard is out of town. Meaning that we could possibly have to drive an hour now, thank you very much. We were all supposed to meet at Grace's house beforehand but obviously now that won't be needed. They left at six. We were supposed to be right behind them. Do you even know where this place is?"

The brunet in front of her was pulling his fingers through his hair and shaking his head. It was a very good thing that she was pretty. In the eyes of him, she was smoking. The dress made her legs go on for days and her eyes were a unique hazel. He admitted that he was attracted to her when he first saw her.

But then she opened her mouth.

Jack sighed. "Chill, okay? We're going to be there fast enough. Let's just get to the bike so we can just –"

He was cut off by Kim's wide eyes. "A bike?" Kim shrilled, making Jack flinch slightly. "You expect me to ride a bike in a dress? I'm sure your bike is really lovely, but I'm not going to drive one hour on a bike, in the dark, with someone I don't know. Mind you, more people die from motorbike accidents than from murder."

Jack chuckled. "Are you really sure about that?"

Kim was getting ticked off very fast. "Why are you chuckling?" she asked.

"Because you're getting worked up over nothing. You'll ride how all over girls in this world drive. Cross your legs to the one side and …"

"I am not getting on a bike, Jack."

"Okay, okay. Have any better ideas then, Ms. I-Know-Everything?"

"My car."

Not a lot happened on their way to the car. Kim ran into the kitchen quickly to get her keys and came back as fast as she went. It impressed Jack because she was in high heels, but her being controlling cancelled all of that out. They walked to Kim's red convertible in silence, the only sound hovering in the hot summer air being Kim's clanking heels, which were clanking at a rapid pace. Jack was very relaxed though. He wasn't rushing to get anywhere.

When Jack saw her car, he whistled. "I expected you to have a car like this, to be honest."

The blonde gaped at him. "What's that supposed to mean?" she tried to sound playful, but she was peeved.

He shrugged in the darkness, but even then, Kim could see him smiling broadly teasingly at her. "No offense or anything, but you look like the kind of girl who would just simply have it all. I mean your house is wow." Yes, indeed it was. Kim's house was three levels, including two double garages. Not to mention the pretty rose garden in front of the house and an even bigger one out back. "And your car is like wow too. And you're blonde and hot. I bet you're a cheerleader too, right?'

Kim had been frozen to the spot, narrowing her eyes at the baboon on the other side of the car, looking at her from across the hood. She wanted to jump over the hood and strange him to death right then and there. Even if he did call her hot, how dare he? "You're very rude."

"Says the girl who didn't even greet me or introduce herself."

"What else do you need to know? I'm Kim with the fancy clothes and the fancy house and the fancy car, am I right?" Jack chuckled again after Kim said this and got into the car. Kim followed after him, and continued to speak because she had not arrived at her point. "You shouldn't be so quick to judge, actually. You don't know me. I don't know you."

Jack nodded, still amused. "Okay, babe. Whatever you say." Kim threw him a scowl before she sighed and asked him to put his seatbelt on, fortunately he obeyed after seeing Kim commit the action. Carefully, Kim turned the engine on, making sure everything was ready and that she was comfortable and then switched to reverse, beginning her descend out the driveway. Jack's brows furrowed.

He wasn't disturbed by Kim's face and how her concentration brought a great amount of unattractiveness to her face. He was looking at the radio, which was now playing. It was horrible music.

"What is this?" Jack said long after Kim had closed the gate after pulling out of the drive way and beginning her drive.

She was looking ahead and couldn't afford taking her eyes off of the road. Eyes off the road caused accidents. Accidents caused death. Death caused grief. "What is what?" she said, confusion running over her features.

Jerry's friend shook his head. "This music. I hear hyenas."

Kim gasped in horror and felt something in her stomach twist. She was angry enough. She didn't have to drive anywhere with this ratchet fool but Grace was her best friend, like a sister. She was just looking out for Kim; she didn't want her to be lonely. Although she'd rather be than sit in a car with this disgrace of a gentleman. "It's indie! A lot of people like that genre, in fact."

Jack scoffed. "Yeah. Hipsters. I should have expected it, though."

"You don't just come into my car and insult my taste in music and expect me to drive you an hour up the coast!" She laughed dryly. "Hell no. It's either you keep your mouth shut or you get out."

"You can't tell me what to do," Jack said in a tone that Kim didn't like.

"I can when you're in my car!"

"I was just trying to make conversation, you know!"

"Oh, because thinking you know people and telling them that their taste in music is horrible is the most perfect way to keep a conversation flowing, uh huh. You must be quite the social hub wherever the heck you're from!"

"Well, we're talking, aren't we?"

Kim smiled. "Why yes, yes we are."

And then the car was slowing down. They were next to the beach now, and Kim had pulled her car onto the pavement and turned the engine off abruptly. It all happened so fast, you would have thought she put on the breaks and the car just simply broke down. The car was quiet for a while.

"Get out," she said simply.

Jack's mouth dropped open. "Are you for real, woman?"

"Am I for real?" Kim snapped back, turning her head to Jack. The atmosphere was heavy with tension – and definitely not the sexual kind. Maybe the complete opposite. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Jack shook his head at this girl. "You are such a snob," he pointed out, narrowing his eyes at her, even though she couldn't see that happen, she could feel it. "I can when you're in my car," he mimicked her in a small little voice and Kim's eyelids flew open.

"You are such a pain! I asked you so nicely to just shut up for the rest of the ride but –"

"You and I must have a totally different definition of nicely, sister."

"You're full of it!"

"Ooh, burn."

Something started to vibrate in Kim's lap. She looked down and saw her white iPhone lighting up through the dark. Somebody was calling her. And that somebody was Grace. She had to exhale. What was she going to say? The person you set me up with is an insane insensitive brat who deserves a slap in the face with a wooden chair?

She cringed. "It's Grace," she said. "She expects us to be friends. So I just want you to hold back the really rude and really snide remarks for later, please."

Jack nodded and then the blonde hesitantly picked up her vibrating phone from her lap and green the green button, quickly bringing the device to her ear. "Grace, hey," she said very, putting on a smile as fake as her voice. The brunet nearly burst into laughter. "Oh, Jack got a little held up but we're back on the road now and we'll be there by seven for sure. … Oh, Jack? Oh, he is such a darling." Now she looked like she wanted to laugh. "Okay, then, doll. Catch you on the flip side." Kim ended the call quickly.

There was another silence before Kim decided that they better get this show on the road. She put her keys into the ignition and turned on the engine, the car coming to life. Jack was examining her in her concentration and smiled. "So, what are we going to do now, Hades?"

Kim rolled her eyes. She got the 'joke'. Hades was the god of the underworld. Haha, very funny. He wasn't going to do this. Other girls would have found him charming and irresistible. She didn't. She wasn't at all fooled by him. She decided in that moment that she hated him, more than she's ever hated anybody.

"You are going to shut up," was the last thing she said the whole drive there.

* * *

**current day ...**

Before she entered the restaurant, she started dusting off her everything. This place was too smart and posh for her liking. She was the kind of girl who lived in jeans and a simple T-shirt. Isn't that what all artists these days dressed like? Not that she was one for trends, but she was definitely more comfortable in that attire. In high school, she would always be wearing heels and wore tiny skirts. The last two years of college, she'd been in constant contact with the ground.

Her feet were suffocating in the blue wedges that Grace and lent to her ages ago, and her pretty floral dress made her look as if she had curvier hips than she did. Her golden curls were loose over her shoulders, and she was wearing many bracelets.

"You can do this, Kim," she told herself under her breath. The reason why she was so nervous was because she was standing inside the Seven Oceans Hotel, one of the best hotels in the country and the best in Seaford. Only people who had money to waste spent holidays in this place, and Kim wasn't one of those people, even if her mother was a high paid lawyer. She figured Grace could afford it because her father was the owner of a really successful business.

The text Grace had sent Kim seemed urgent, so after class she rushed here, the last rays of falling sun peaking through cotton clouds. She needed to make an announcement. It must have been huge, because nobody brought a friend here for nothing.

As she walked closer and closer to the entrance of the restaurant, she could hear the jazz music. The restaurant had big fancy glass that had to be opened to enter. She could see the glowing blue lights of the bar and the candles on each table while people laughed, chatted, drank. Kim wasn't too envious. The waiters at the door greeted her and asked her if she would like a table.

"Oh, I'm meeting friends," Kim said nervously, but disguised it with her Southern smile. "Grace Wexler," she described, the waiter looking down at something on his clipboard. The man with red hair led her through the pretty doors and into the restaurant. It was quite the catch, to be honest.

They'd found their stop very soon, even though the restaurant was packed with a bunch of random rich people just goofing around and having a ball. She really liked the service here. If she could give them thumbs up, Kim would.

Grace spotted her first and started waving with big movements, someone beside her drinking a glass of beer. Of course she'd brought Jerry along. Not that Kim was mad at all, she loved Jerry. They were a package deal, after all, her and him. She was squealing when Kim had reached the table, standing from the seat and wrapping her arms around her friend. She was acting as if they haven't seen each other in years. They saw each other yesterday.

Kim squeezed Grace back. "What's the big emergency?" the blonde asked as soon as they had parted, her eyes hovering to Jerry. She gave him a friendly wave. "Hey, Jerry."

"I don't get any sugar then?" Jerry joked, and Kim walked all the way over to him to hug him around the head and a little noogie on the head. "Careful," he warned mid-hug. "Grace was nagging me about my hair afternoon."

The brunette shook her head. "You don't wear a beanie to a five-star restaurant, Jer."

"I would have if you let me. You're so bossy."

"Somebody's got to wear the pants in the relationship."

While their argument continued, Kim took a seat and smiled at the meal that Grace ordered for her. Because they knew each other so well, she'd ordered her the perfect thing. It was a really juicy beef burger, but because the restaurant was so fancy and in-your-face, she figured she'd have to eat it with a knife and fork. There was water for her on the side, sparkling and plain, just like she liked it. She didn't know why but somehow the bitterness was satisfying.

Kim took a few sips of her water while paying attention to her two close friends arguing about who wore the pants in the relationship and who loved the other more. It was the cute kind that looked so dead serious, but then in the end it's just adorable. Kim would have loved to have someone like that.

But she was done with men. She'd made that very clear.

But Grace and Jerry go way back, which is why it makes total sense that they of all people ended up together in the end. They met back in middle school, when Jerry had hit Grace on the butt by accident and she had the ultimate flip out. They had a flirtation going on for a really long time, and they were best friends. Their families became close. They grew closer and after Grace's nasty break up with a guy called Kai, Jerry comforted her, which as a result, he asked her out to junior prom four years ago. Then they broke up for a short while and got back together three years ago during senior year.

The three of them decided to take a gap year, just to discover themselves. Kim dropped karate and found out that she wanted to do art, Jerry decided to go the medical route and Grace decided that she wanted to be a theatre performer. She hasn't done much since it is only the second year of university (and the year just started, of course) but you could see either way she was really headed to great places.

They all went to the University of San Jose, just outside of Seaford. Jerry and Grace had an apartment down here while Kim boarded on campus and had a cool roommate called Julie, another girl who Grace was greatly fond of.

The blonde had been caught up in her own little world and snatched right out of it when someone settled into the seat next to her, his current existence causing continuous tsunamis in China.

"What's up, Kim?"

Kim hadn't seen Jack-blasting-Brewer in a few months, since getting started on the second year of university was such a shuffle. She was glad of that. Now seeing his face again made her want to vomit out all the water she had inhabited.

The girl in blue grinned at him, but the smile was plastic and forced. "Hello, Jack. How lovely to see you. I'm half surprised that you're here but it figures, because you always make the habit of being late."

Jack's teasing smile had dropped. "Watch it, blondie."

Kim gasped. "Don't call me that!"

"Guys," Jerry warned them from across the table, Kim and Jack tearing their eyes away from one another to the scowling couple on their other side. "It's been only seconds, for the love of the Lord, could you not?"

"What is he even doing here?" Kim said under her breath, picking up her fork and stabbing her eating utensil angrily in through the soft and powdery bread.

Grace shrugged. "He's a part of the announcement too."

Jack nodded, smiling. "Yeah, Kim. I'm a part of this." He always found absolute pleasure in seeing the girl he'd been teasing from day one cringing underneath the loose strands from her bun, which would have looked stunning if she hadn't opened her mouth. "Deal with it." She cursed a word he couldn't quite recall. He was pretty sure he'd heard her drop the F bomb quietly though.

"Now that we're all present," Grace said, holding her glass up dramatically, making Kim laugh. "I should get right down to it then." There was a pause where Jack and Kim were waiting for Grace to spill it but she said nothing. The brunette revealed her hand from underneath the table on her lap and settled it onto the beautiful blue table cloth. "Uh …" she began, but her friends already noticed it.

On Grace's hand – or rather finger – was a beautiful and really big clear diamond engagement ring.

Kim's eyes widened as she took a double take.

Grace?

Jerry?

Marriage?

These are three words that can fill you with so much emotion. It can fill you with such happiness and excitement because you're so thrilled to be one of the first to hear about this gracious announcement. They could also fill you with envy, because they'd found love with someone and wanted to be with them for the rest of their lives. The words can also fill you with such confusion to why the action had to be made.

These emotions you expect to feel hit Kim Crawford all at once, like a tsunami tide, wild, big and blue, blocking her vision and wiping her out. It's funny how much she expected to blink and then it would be as if what her best friend had said didn't really happen but then in reality, it kind of did. Her insides did this funny twisty dance that made her want to throw up all the food she had digested long time ago.

Kim didn't even know what to think. She just froze. And even when she did think, she was thinking about how this was all some big mistake, that Grace wasn't going to be throwing her life away before completing her second year of college which had nearly even started all for a _stupid _wedding. Grace was a reckless person, she did destructive things. She's cheated on people, she's stolen things, she's driven drunk, but this? The blonde gulped in her seat and blinked back to reality, seeing that she was back in the restaurant.

She saw the blue lights, the laughing people conversing over drinks, the jazz band playing soothing music in the background, the waiters dressed in black, white and gold and her three friends - scratch that, _two _friends sitting at the table, holding each others hands and looking down at them, in love and happy, giggling and laughing. The person next to her was absolutely not her friend. Kim looked down at the pasta on her plate and sighed. She didn't know what to say. The person next to her wasn't saying much either.

And then he did. "This is great!" He sounded genuinely excited. "Oh my God, you guys!"

Jack was continuously gulping while looking at it, seeing the broad grins Grace and Jerry wore from the corners of his eyes. They were happy. He was happy. He was really surprised but at the same time expected it. Jerry was not the one girl kind of guy until he got together with Grace. And they've been together for what now, three years? Jack smiled too, something warm starting up in the pits of his stomach.

Kim swallowed. "You guys are getting married?"

To say the truth, Kim thought that love didn't exist. She didn't know if the love her parents once had was an elusion, but that's what it seemed like. She doesn't believe that there was someone you were meant to be with forever, she doesn't believe that somewhere out there is your one and true soulmate. She believed two people could like each other and that was it. The purposes of the opposite sex was really obvious. They were there for you to "fall in love with", they were just there to help you reproduce. Not that she hated people who believed in the totally false abstract noun but she just didn't like to get involved with men.

"Yes!" Grace shrieked as Jerry slid his arm around her waist and lovingly pecked the cheek of his wife-to-be. "It's actually quite a funny story. You guys are really the first people we've told."

"We are?" Kim raised an eyebrow, because she did not like this at all. She did not like this one bit. Her best friend was about to make the biggest mistake of her life and here she was just sitting in her seat utterly speechless. But she was touched Grace and Jerry let her (and the monster) in on the secret first. It was sweet but it was still a mistake.

Jack saw the expression on Kim's face and kicked her leg, causing her to practically jump out of her seat. Grace's smile dropped and she narrowed her eyes at Kim. "What was that?" she asked.

"Jack kicked me," Kim said truthfully. "I don't know why though." Yup. There's the lie.

"Because I'm excited!" Jack said, high fiving Jerry from across the table, which would have previously bothered Grace because she hated bad table manners but she was too happy right now. "My best bud is getting married to the hottest girl in Seaford!" Kim gasped and Jack rolled his eyes. A few heads were turned, but they weren't shocked at the noise level. Most were smiling. Maybe they'd seen it all happen.

The blonde was trying as best as she could to keep the smile genuine. "So, how did he pop the question?"

Grace begun the story about how it was raining yesterday and how Jerry wanted to take her out because he knew that Grace loved going to cafes on rainy days. She told Jack and Kim about how she ordered coffee and a muffin and how on the coffee cup, written in Jerry's horrific writing, was _"will you marry me?" _and a beautiful ring in the muffin box instead of an actual muffin. After making a scene and having people clap nearby, Grace demanded for an actual muffin.

Their food came and suddenly, all was well again. Kim wasn't thinking about Grace's big mistake anymore but rather the big blue mark Jack had left on her leg and how it would look in the morning. Jack, next to her, was noisily feasting on his steak.

It was Kim who started the argument. "Could you eat with your mouth closed, please? I'm pretty sure the whole restaurant can hear you."

"Put a sock in it, Hades," Jack said with his mouth full, purposefully showing her the chewed up meat in his mouth. Kim nearly threw up and made a gagging noise, also cringing at the nickname Jack had given her the first time they met. It still haunted her to this very day. "I think you should leave the pasta, babe. It's not doing much good to you is it?"

Kim gasped, looking down at her pasta and humphed under her breath at Jack's comment. She kicked him again and he jumped in his seat because he wasn't expecting it. "You're rude, impulsive …"

"Rude, impulsive," Jack mimicked in a small and very female voice, making the blonde's blood boil.

Before she could reach over and strangle the guy in a beanie, Jerry cleared his throat. "So, baby," he was saying to Grace. "Who's going to break the news to them?"

Grace's best friend clapped her hands. She gave herself a little pat on the back. "I knew you were pregnant." It all made so much more sense now. Kim didn't get why Grace would feel like she was forced to marry him right now anyways because of a stupid baby but why else would she throw her good grades and success to the dirt?

"Psh, please," Kim scoffed. "It all makes sense. Why you'd throw away your dream for a boy. I was thinking how ridiculous it all was and I didn't want to say anything first but now that you are …" she trailed off when she saw the faces of Jerry and Grace's faces. Jerry looked confused, but more than he was usually. Grace looked like someone had just fed her some rotten fish and she was beginning to feel the effects. She wanted to curl up into a ball and just die right then, such up her words and pretend like she hadn't said them.

Jack was laughing now, shaking his head with the glass of wine in his hands. "Oops."

Jerry looked at Grace with his eyes wide and took her hands into his. "Honey, is there something you want to tell me?" He looked deeply concerned, like his world was turning upside down before his very eyes which only cracked Jack up more. Kim palmed her face and groaned. He thought that Kim was being serious? It was typical of the Latino. He was smarter than this, really. He just took a long time to understand what was going on in the world around him.

The brunette with the ring whipped her hand away from her fiancé. "No, you dimwit! Kim is just joking," Grace shot daggers at her friend, a look she tried to cover with a plastic laugh. "But no one was laughing."

"I'm laughing," Jack raised up his hand like he was asked to and Kim wanted to kick him again. "It was pretty funny."

"Not cool, Kim," Jerry shook his head, and started to slowly join in with Jack's laughter. Grace's faced remained as hard as stone.

"That wasn't what we wanted to ask you guys," she said after Jack's laughter had subsided, or at least seemed like it. The jazz band's song had come to a close, and all that was heard now was the sound of lively chatter and clinking glasses. "You and Jack are the first I've told," she said, looking directly at the blonde, making her feel more guilty about the accusation. "The first _we've _told and," Jerry grabbed her hand, "I didn't know what to expect, I really didn't. I don't know what to expect from my parents or from everybody else but I love Jerry and I want to be with him until my heart starts beating. You never know when it's lights out, you know and I don't want to waste anymore time thinking about what could have been.

"I guess what I'm really trying to say is that you two have been great friends to me. Kim and I like sisters and Jack, you are one messed up fellow but that's why we get along. You guys are both amazing in your own unique ways and even though you two may really disagree, you're a lot alike. I don't only want to marry Jerry but I want to unite our friends and our family and I really want you guys to learn how amazing you both are. And that's why Jerry and I decided that you two could maybe plan the wedding together."

The bomb had dropped.

Somewhere, gorillas were busy running free in the streets of a busy city.

Somewhere, somebody had just gotten shot.

Somehow, Jack and Kim could feel the pain of the sudden change inside of them. As that something shifted, Kim choked on the pasta she was chewing on in her mouth whilst she was listening to Grace. Jack, like the gentleman he was, did the classic spit take, getting all of the red liquid onto Jerry's very white collar shirt, one Grace had made him wear. A few heads turned because they were curious, others turned in horror. They didn't care about where they were or who was watching, but this wasn't the best plan Grace had ever had.

Kim, being her best friend, always respected her decisions. They'd grown up together with families that had grown close and memories that made them grow even closer. She didn't mean for it to be that way, but respecting her friend's decisions always led to her somehow always being the boss of everything. Kim had respected that Grace wanted to be with Jerry. Kim had respected that when Jeremy, one of her exes, was out of town one summer, she made the grave mistake to use Jack as a substitute for her father's awards evening. Kim had respected that Grace wanted to be head cheerleader. Kim had respected that she wanted to be a lawyer.

The blonde girl didn't respect this.

"Are you on crack?" were the words that left Kim's mouth. "Dude, you're really better off trying to freeze hell." She didn't mean to say it in a rude way, but there was no other way. She could see Grace's heart sink by the expression on her face.

Jack nodded. "For once, I'm with Hades on this one."

"That's really getting old, Jack."

"Don't deny the fact that you love it," he winked, which made her roll her eyes because he was just down right ridiculous. "But the girl's right. It's one thing asking for us to sit at a table together but planning a wedding … I don't think so brother." Jerry pouted after looking up from his shirt, which he was secretly happy about getting dirty.

Grace's face was full of sadness. "We just can't afford a wedding planner on top of everything else and it would be really nice if you guys could just do this one thing for me. The best man and the maid of honour can't be sworn enemies." Kim took in a sharp intake of breath when Grace said that she was going to be her maid of honour. "And you promised, Kim, remember? We would plan each other's weddings."

That was a long story about something that happened long time ago but Kim knew that Grace took promises seriously, no matter when they were made and how it had led up to it. "But Jack was never a part of the deal. I don't want to do it _with him_."

"And Jerry's never mentioned anything about planning a wedding," Jack said.

Jerry put a hand up to shut Jack up before his best friend could say anything else. "Man, just please. This thing you've had going on with Kim, it's been going on for too long, alright? She's a cool girl." Jack nearly laughed at this. "You just need to get to know her. She's like a sister to me and I'd hate for my best girl friend and my best bro to hate each other for all alternative."

"You mean eternity," Grace patted him on the shoulder, corrected him.

"Yeah, of course, babe," He shook her off, barely giving her a second glance. He was staring down at Jack, who had shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Jerry looked at Kim now, who was nervously licking her lips but glared back at Jack. "Just two weeks trial guys, okay? Me and Gracie Bear want to get this done as soon as possible and with your speed and chichi brother and Kim's great skill of organisation, we're going to have the most kick-ass wedding ever. If you really hate it that much, Kim can do it alone and you're home free, my friend. I'm begging you."

Jack and Kim looked at each other, looking at their faces just to see if they could detect what they were each thinking. Kim crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him and Jack rolled his eyes because he was so over this. They didn't have to like this two weeks trial that their best friends were about to give them. Just two weeks and they'd be home free and they can go back to just simply hating each other. Plus, there was the promise Kim made forever ago which she couldn't abandon even if she wanted to. After a collection of sighs, the pair turned back to the couple opposite of them.

"Two weeks," Jack said flatly. "And that's it."

Kim nodded, agreeing with what he was pointing out. Grace beamed and blew kisses at them excitedly, like she was about to jump out of her seat. "You guys are amazing! You're going to see, after two weeks, you're not going to want to part from each other." _Yeah right, _Kim silently thought. Little did as she know, the brunet sitting next to her was thinking the exact same thing.

The rest of the night zoomed past and the group decided that when the clock hit ten, it would be time to go. In the two hours they had had left at the restaurant, they made nice conversation and Grace had a little too much to drink, but not to a point where she was spiralling out of control. She was just tipsy, that's all. After Jerry paid for the bill with his credit car, all of them got together their things and made their way out of the restaurant, waving to the kind waiters on the way.

Walking to the elevator, Kim and Jack had been caught behind Jerry and Grace, who were walking fast in front of them, holding hands and slurring words back and forth. The blonde was envious of their relationship but knew she was better off without the troubles. Still. Grace and Jerry were a match made in heaven and they looked really happy together.

"Just so you know, I'm doing this for Grace and Jerry, not because I want to," Kim said, looking down at her iPhone and looking through all the messages she had received from Julie and a few other people she didn't really talk to on a regular basis.

Jack chuckled. "You'd only feel the need to tell me that if you were afraid that you really did want to spend two weeks planning a wedding with me."

"You wish."

"Maybe I do and maybe I don't."

"You're insane."

The brunet gave the blonde beside him a slight nudge, and she looked at him and something inside of her kind of flipped over. It must have been indigestion. She'd had way too much to eat tonight. Jack blinked at her twice before he smiled that smile of his, the smile he thought had girls going crazy and maybe it did, but it certainly didn't fool Kim at all. He was leaning in, which caused her heart to jump because she caught a fright. But he wasn't going to kiss her. He was going to whisper something in her ear. "All the best people are."

She didn't know what it was about this but what he had said slightly humoured her. Enough for the corners of her mouth to turn into a sweet smile.

It was the slightest tinge of hope that these next two weeks would be somewhat … bearable.

* * *

**A/N:**

And that, ladies and gentlemen, was the first chapter of Jitters, my new fanfiction story. It's not much yet, but I hope you're liking the introduction and you like the storyline enough to stick around for the next chapter, which will include all of the others. I have it all planned out already in my head and did before I wrote this chapter so yeah. If there were errors, I apologise as I did have four (yes, four) drafts of this chapter and since I was never satisfied with a result, I squashed them all together.

Please review and tell me what you think about it so far because it's always nice to hear feed back from you guys. I promise that I'm going to update by next week. Maybe not, but I'll make sure too. There's also school to be worrying about so I don't know. Plus, I have to get back into the groove of writing when I come back from school and before bed again. And I need to update my Word, lol.

And if you're reading this far, I really love you and want to shower you with a thousand kisses. Even if you don't, for taking the time out of your day to read my work just makes me so happy!

I love you, and I know it's pretty late, but I hope all of you had a fabulous Valentine's Day, wut.

**Fierce and Love, **

**Nia. **


End file.
